Rhythms of Love
by BlueEyedRosette
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by songs that feature the couple Soul x Maka.  The title was jacked from the Plain White T's song.  It's probably going to stay at the T rating.
1. It's Not Always Obvious

**Author's Note: Weeell, this is _hopefully_ going to be a collection of oneshots that are inspired by songs~ If you can tell by this one, they probably won't have _anything_ to do with the song, just have inspirational purposes~ :3 It's a semi-crappy ending and the characters are probably OOC is _some _way~ Song is Obvious by Hey Monday, it's eternally stuck in my brain. Dx**

**Disclaimer: It's call 'fan'fiction for a reason~**

* * *

><p><em>"It's ah-ah-obvious, right here's where the party starts, with you and me, all alone, and no one has to know~" <em>

* * *

><p>Maka stared out at the crowd blankly.<p>

_Hmm, I see Black Star's still working on the buffet, poor Tsubaki,_ she thought absently.

_It looks like Patty's still trying to get Kid to dance with her, well, dance normally, _she added as her mouth subconsciously quirked up in a smile.

Patty had been trying to get Kid to slow dance with her for the better part of the night. Her older sister had abandoned her, not before telling Patty to be extra-super-mega careful, to scope out the guy population of the party.

Maka scanned the crowd and found Liz flirting with a seemingly good-looking guy. _Wait, _she thought, _nope, he's drunk. No brownie points for him._

Liz seemingly shared her thoughts and frowned slightly before moving onto her next victim.

Maka sighed slightly and went back to staring blankly at the side of the room opposite her vision. She had taken the role of hardcore wallflower and was currently standing on a balcony over-looking the ballroom of Kid's mansion. Her weapon was currently nowhere to be seen. He had said that he was going to go get them both punch, but, as Maka nonchalantly checked her watch, it had been over 20 minutes, and the silver-haired boy was still missing.

She shivered as a cool gust blew against her shoulders. They weren't bare, but, the lace capelet she was wearing wasn't the warmest of materials. A pout tugged at her glossed lips as she realized that she wouldn't be cold right now if Soul hadn't forgotten about her. "Hmph," she huffed and crossed her arms protectively over her chest. Though, she wasn't sure if she was protecting herself from something else, or if she was protecting herself from her thoughts.

_Did he abandon me? I mean, I can't exactly help my level of 'uncoolness'. Maybe... he abandoned me for another girl. ...No, he's probably just talking to Black Star._ She looked around for Black Star to confirm her thoughts, but as she found the head of spiky, blue hair, an equally spiky, silver head was missing. Her pout turned into a full-fledged frown and her mind started to create images of _her _partner talking to other girls. Dancing with other girls. Playing the piano for other girls.

The last thought brought tears to her eyes and she wondered why she was reacting so strongly. It was perfectly fine if Soul dated other girls, _no matter how much her heart wrenched when she stated this in her head, _he was 17 now and a pretty bad-ass, _semi-_handsome death scythe. It was practically included in the job description. However, dating your meister wasn't, which is why she mentally stomped on the lingering thoughts that could only be described as.. jealousy. Her next shiver wasn't cold induced.

She, on the other hand... _Well,_ Maka thought as she looked down her body, _I finally have some sort of chest, hey, it's a B-cup, better than an A-cup. Aaand, I s'pose my legs look kinda nice, though these heels are killing my feet. _She had been forced into said 4-inch heels by Patty and Liz while getting ready for the party. Surprisingly, she had brought her own dress. It was a shimmering black dress, with an empire waist to emphasize her 'cute' petite-ness. It was also strapless, which is why she was loaned the capelet she was trying to receive warmth from. Her hair had been curled and left down though, so her neck was basically the only area above the top of her dress that was sheltered from the frigid air. _Thank Shinigami that my hair wasn't forced into a bun or some other fancy up-do._

She had gotten a few invitations to dance, though she later realized they all came after Soul had disappeared. _Jeez, where is he? _She questioned her partner's location momentarily before deciding that if she was going to stay outside that she might as well enjoy the view. Her heels clacked softly against the cobblestone floor of the balcony. It had a small roof over the opening, otherwise it was open to allow people on it to see the sky. Which currently included a crazed moon and a couple of bright stars. _It's still pretty early,_ she mused. Her fingers tapped lightly on the railing as she leaned a little over it to feel the breeze on her flushed face. _Curse my teenage hormones and their weird abilities to control my body. Being 16 just wasn't hard enough._ She rolled her eyes at the thought. Her eyes quickly brightened as she transitioned from thinking to looking at the sky. A couple more stars had appeared, and as she checked the small, silver watch she had also been given by Patty and Liz, she realized she had been mulling over her thoughts for a good ten minutes.

_Argh, Soul's right, I do need to learn how to chill._ She sighed again before looking around the abandoned balcony and sat down. _Ahhh, cold butt. _She flinched and shivered severely before smoothing out the waist of her dress. She pulled her legs up to her chin, careful to cover her 'bits' and turned her head sky-ward, staring at the stars, trying to pick out constellations. _Hmm, it's still kinda early for star-gazing.. But, I thiiink that's the Big Dipper. _She lifted an arm and tried to trace the paths between the visible stars to make the tell-tale shape of one of the dippers. Soon, her arm grew heavy, from the blood rushing down her arm and the cold, and it dropped to lie lightly on the cool stones. _It's coollddd, but I don't wanna go back inside. _Her head lolled around so she could look at the bright lights beaming out of the entrance to her current haven. It was too bright and too loud. Too many people, and _much_ too fancy. In Maka and Soul terms, _ick._ Well, mostly Soul terms. Maka liked to party sometimes, when it was something important or just a couple of friends, but there were just _so many freakin' people._ She thought she was going to suffocate when they had first arrived. Though, she had clutched Soul's hand and he led them to the balcony she was currently occupying, by herself, alone,_without her partner. Ugh, I need to stop thinking about him, damn scythe-boy. Argh, who am I kidding? I don't mean that. _She groaned and slammed her forehead on her knees, flinching slightly. _Self-harming, not cool. Ugh, dammit, I'm starting to talk like him too! _The new train of thought made her decide to face-palm herself instead.

Even the music was against her and she cursed out the DJ in her head as classical songs continued to play, seeming dull compared to when Soul played. _Alright, alright, so I miss the ass. I'm with a guy constantly for a couple of years and now I can't survive without for even half an hour. It's so annoying, my heart totally betrays my mind sometimes..._

She sighed softly and turned her gaze to her knees as her legs splayed out tiredly. She felt a little like a rag doll as she felt any skin that wasn't covered go numb. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of spending her night like this, she supposed she wouldn't mind too much, but it was terribly lonely and she felt cracks forming in her heart for some unknown reason. She sniffled and felt a couple of tears run down her cheeks. _Ugh, I hate crying.. Stupid, annoying emotions.. stupid arms for falling asleep... stupid Soul for forgetting me.._

She blinked a couple of times as a shadow moved into her line of vision.

"Maka? Jeez, you're shivering, uncool." She heard a vaguely familiar voice say as she was picked up bridal style. A scent entered her nose and she smiled while her eyes continued to water. _Soul, you didn't leave me._

"Maka... Maka look at me. Are you crying?" She closed her eyes and burrowed her head in his chest as his warmth began to seep into her. Her eyes fluttered back open as a warm hand turned her head and she was suddenly looking into crimson eyes that looked to be filled with.. _is that concern? _

Soul suddenly averted his eyes from her face, "Why are you frowning like that?"

She furrowed her brows, _... guess I wasn't exactly 'thinking quietly'._

"You don't have to worry about me Soul, I was fine out here." Now it was her turn to look away, which included missing the blank look Soul gave her.

"Why shouldn't I worry? And you weren't exactly 'fine' Maka. For one, you're freezing. And you're still crying, which is freaking me out a little bit. Do you need me to go punch a guy or something?" She huffed and glared at him.

"Only if you're into self-harming, partner dearest." She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to pull away from him. "Now, let me down. You can feel me up later."

He raised an eyebrow, "Wow, not even a blush, the cold must be doing crazy things to your mind if you'd let me grope you and not Maka-chop me. And what'd I do? I wasn't even here!"

At that a slight blush colored her cheeks, "Argh, lemme down you ass!"

"Ohh, now you're cursing, what's up Maka? I walk away for a couple of minutes and come back to find you cold and crying..."

"COUPLE OF MINUTES? You were gone for almost an hour Soul! I was.. I was worried, I thought you left me for some chick. I mean, I wouldn't blame you but, you could've at least told me so I wouldn't have had to stay here..."

"'Some chick'? Jeez, Maka. I may be a cool guy, but I wouldn't abandon my meister 'cause I got distracted by some big tits. You should know that by now, silly girl." He smirked at her as she tried to blink away her lingering tears.

"Thanks for letting me know I'm still lacking, thanks Soul, thanks." She stuck her tongue out at him and he let go of her back to ruffle her hair.

"AHH! Soul, I'm gonna fall!" She squeaked and grabbed his black dress shirt. _Huh, we match. Totally unplanned... but I find myself not minding. _She found herself smiling at that thought and let go of his shirt to hug her partner around his chest.

"Oh, Maka, I'd never let you go. There, that's my cheesy limit for the night, now let's get you inside before you turn into a human icicle, m'kay?"

She laughed happily, "Alright, alright, I admit I missed you, you dope. Now, seriously, let me down! Soul? Soul! ARGH, PEOPLE CAN SEE UNDER MY DRESS! YOU PERV!" She squealed as he carried her fireman-style through the balcony door, his hand holding down the end of her dress, which just _happened _to stop near her ass.

"Hmm, Black Star, Black Star, oh, there he is," Soul mumbled. Maka found herself hugging his back as her blood refused to move away from her face. "Soul, why do we need to see Black Star? ... Oh shit, you better not walk through the whole party with me like this! Soul! You're damn lucky I don't have a book!"

He smirked as he walked down a stairway that was near the buffet area. "Ay! Black Star! We're leaving early so don't get piss drunk without me!" "Soul! Me, the all mighty Black Star, doesn't listen to lower life forms' commands! But, I shall consider yours! Have some quality Weapon-Meister time with Maka, you horn dog!" Soul grinned, bearing his teeth, "See ya buddy!"

Maka pounded her fists on Soul's back. "Just let me down! Save me one shred of dignity! Come onnnnn, Soul, pleaseee?" "Nope, you're still cold, I can't let a lady, let alone my meister, freeze to death, that'd be extremely uncool of me." "Ugh just make up your mind about me being a little girl or a woman already, you're giving me whiplash." Maka finally whined.

"Weeell, the way you said that makes you sound like a little girl. Buuut, when I touch this," Maka squawked as he put his hand on her ass, " I'd say you're a little more on the womanly side."

"Souullll..." "Hey, before you bite my head off, you asked." "Argh." She grumbled under her breath and let her head rest against his back. "Are we out of the party yet? I don't want the world to see it's me yet. And can you take your hand off my butt already?" "Hmm, it seems as though my hand has fallen asleep, too bad." Maka smacked her forehead on his back. "Ow, okay, okay, hands off the merchandise, I get it." She smiled lightly before it turned into a smirk.

"Hmm...," Maka murmured as she let her hands trail down his back, "I guess if you get to touch mine," at this point she ran her fingers along the waistband of his matching, black dress pants, "I get to touch yours!" She cackled as she pinched his ass, making him jump.

"Ah, motherfucker! Jeez, Maka, do you want me to drop you? That hurt.." "You mean it hurt your pride?" Soul growled before responding, "No, it hurt my ass. You better not be smiling back there, Maka." At that Maka just giggled and went back to hugging his back so she didn't fell like she was going to fall.

Soul grumbled before picking the conversation back up, "Hey Maka?" "Yes weapon o' mine?" " ... Will you rub my ass, it really hurts.." "Hmm.. Will you get turned on?" " Eh, I can't promise any sexual outburts but I'll try to refrain from raping you.. even though it's not rape if you like it~" She snorted before swatting his butt, "You're so lucky to have me as a partner." "Whatever you say, Shortstack." "Yup, I take it back, you're not lucky, I just happen to be a miracle that decided to put up with you." "Makaaaa, my ass still hurts..." "Nope, not happenin'~" "Fine..." Maka squealed as Soul took one of the hands that was holding her up to rub his butt. "Whaatt? I told you it hurt.." "If you drop me, I _swear_, I will hurt you in an even worse place." "My head? You already gave me the brain damage that allows me to tolerate your never-ending Maka-chops." "_Worse, _Soul, _worse._" "Ugh, fine." She sighed gratefully as he went back to using both hands to carry her. She saw that they were on the road close to their apartment and wondered how long they had been bickering. The party had been held in a back-up, well, mansion, as Kidd's was being renovated and the school was being disinfected after a science experiment gone wrong. It was in walking distance, but it was still a ways to walk. "Hey Soul, how long have we, well you, been walking?" "I 'unno, maybe 15 minutes? You're the one with the watch." "Meh. True. I don't feel like getting a headache from reading it upside-down though." "Well, then I guess you'll just have to not know." Maka sighed before responding, "Kay, wake me up when we get to the apartment." Maka took his silence as an affirmative and dozed off with her cheek on his back and her hands on his waist.

* * *

><p>The first thing she heard when she woke up was: "Nya~! Soul-kun~!" And then she was thrown to the ground as her partner was attacked by the purple-haired cat-woman that decided to visit their apartment every once in awhile. "Fuck! Ow, ow, ow, my fucking head, ow, that shit <em>hurts.<em>" _Oh no, here come the tears. _Maka felt tears well up in her eyes from the pain of falling on her back and hitting her head on the floor, so she did the only thing her still half-asleep body could do, cover her face with her hands and whimper pathetically. She heard a thud and looked over to see Soul passed out momentarily and Blair looking at her curiously. "Nya, Maka-chan? Why was Soul-kun carrying you?" "I was sleeping, Blair, I don't know. When'd you get here anyways? It's been months since we last saw you." "Well, Bu-tan has to work tonight but she had some time off today so she thought she'd come see her precious Soul-kun~!" "Well, whatever. It was semi-nice to see you. Now, I'm gonna get some Tylenol, and I may or may not change before passing out in my bed. 'Nite." Maka managed to stand up on her wobbly, pin-and-needle filled legs. She then proceeded to the bathroom to get some pain meds and wipe the annoying make-up that was forced on her face.

Meanwhile: "Ugh, Blair, what the fuck? Get off of me! Oww, my head..." "Huh, Maka-chan was complaining about her head too~!" "Maka? Oh shit! I was carrying her when I walked in! What happened?" Soul paled as he thought about the Maka-chop he was going to get, then turned even whiter when he realized he'd probably dropped his meister before he had passed out from.. whatever happened. "Oh! Well, Bu-tan had some time off so she came to see her Soul-kun~! And when Soul-kun came in Bu-tan hugged Soul-kun, like Bu-tan always does, but Soul-kun was carrying Maka-chan, and Soul-kun dropped her and then passed out~!" "Oi, she's going to severely injure me..." "Nya~! If the blush on her face said anything, she wants to do everything but hurt you~!" "Eh, Blair? What the hell're you implying?" "Bu-tan is saying that Maka-chan likes Soul romantically~!"

And, of course, like any cheesy, romance novel moment, Maka choose that moment to walk out of the bathroom. In a towel. Wet. Wet and in a towel. "Nyaaa~! Soul-kun is drooling~! Why doesn't Soul-kun do that when Bu-tan walks around in towels~?" Soul blushed lightly before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "God dammit Blair! OUT!" And with that, Blair quickly transformed into a cat as she was pushed out the closest window. Said window was quickly slammed shut and latched, almost as if this had happened before...

"Eh? Did Blair leave already? I thought she would rape you in your sleep a couple of times first." Soul turned around to stare at Maka blankly and noticed that she had changed into different clothes. Not her regular pajamas, just a tank top and short shorts.. really short short shorts.. so blissfully short.. "Souuulll? Hey, Soulll~? Where'd ya go?" Maka frowned and waved her hand in front of his face. _Weird, he usually doesn't zone out like that... Wait, is his nose bleeding again?_

Maka tilted her head as she watched a bright drip of scarlet drip down from his nose. _What could he possibly be looking at? _Maka followed his gaze, which was directed towards her legs. _Jeez, it's not like he hasn't seen my legs before.. I'm just wearing shorts__,__ nothing special. _

She poked his cheek. "Ayy, Soul?" Soul blinked a couple of times before responding. "Whaa?" "You're bleeding..." "What? Where!" Maka rolled her eyes, "From your nose, dumbass. Why'd you zone out?" "Oh, uh.. I dunno.." Soul rubbed at his nose with a sheepish look in his eyes. "I kinda forget..what? Why the eyebrow raise?" Maka stared at him blankly, "You were staring at my legs and got a nosebleed, need I say it? W. T.F.?" Soul flinched before looking longingly towards his bedroom. "Uhhh, g'nite Maka!"

Maka blinked a couple of times as she watched Soul speed-walk towards his room. She shook her head as he disappeared from her line of sight. She fell back on the couch with a sigh before letting a smile spread across her face. "G'nite Soul..."

* * *

><p><em>"Ah-ah-obvious when you come close to me~"<em>


	2. Even I Can't Stand It

**Author's Note: Bleeehhhh. Weeellll~ This was supposed to be last week's chapter, but my computer died, so, yeah. Dx This one actually includes the song~! Which is Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever. It's adorkable. :D I'm sorry 'cause I think the song bits are out of order, if you don't know the song just ignore that statement 8D, and sorry for some pointless bits, I was trying to make it longer... Oh well. /x This week's chapter should be up tomorrow.. -shrugs-**

**Disclaimer: It's called 'fan'fiction for a reason~**

* * *

><p>They sat on the couch, meister and weapon.<p>

Maka sat on Soul's right, with her legs pulled up to her chest to lay her head on comfortably.

Soul sat on Maka's left, holding her arm to assess the damage and the pads of his fingers gently massaging Maka's bruises as he bandaged her recent wounds.

They had just returned after finishing their most recent mission and giving their mission report.

They had been gone for a couple of days. If Maka remembered correctly, _we were on that pre-kishin mission for four days_, but her mind wasn't exactly functioning fully at the moment. Things had gone rather smoothly. They arrived in the deserted village on Soul's motorcycle, which happened to be in the middle of nowhere, and scoped out the surrounding terrain the first day. Then they planned their attack the second day, and fought the third day. It luckily happened to be a semi-occupy-able village, without an inn, but included a couple of still standing shacks with a nearby river. Maka and Soul had had to share a bed, since they both refused to let the other sleep on the floor or a couch. One of the larger houses of the run-down village was, well, large and the bed in it had been big enough for three people, so it wasn't too awkward. _I wouldn't have minded that much though… 'sides Soul's a very effective human heater._ As they were leaving for Death City, they encountered a small problem, though. Apparently the pre-kishin they had defeated had a mate. A very angry, _female _mate. One that wasn't _at all happy_ that her hubby had died unexpectedly. This one was a simple pre-kishin that just _happened _to also have claws _and _know how to use them. Hence the reason Soul was currently fretting over his meister. Even though they managed to defeat the second pre-kishin, she _had_ managed to land a few, good hits.

The blonde sighed happily as Soul continued his touches. _His hands are sooo soft, that damn lucky piano he refuses to play. Ugh, now I'm jealous of damn, inanimate objects. Damn, inanimate, stupid, uncool objects… _Her mouth managed to pull down in a frown before going back to a contented line from the special treatment she was receiving. She was glad she had been allowed by her weapon to change into her comfort clothes. A dress shirt and short skirt just weren't as comfortable as sweats. Known fact, right there. He hadn't wanted to let her out of his sight and had inspected her head before letting her put her hair down. Her head had begun to hurt from having her hair up for the most part of their mission and the journey home.

Maka was dozing off as Soul's light touches and careful movements lulled her to sleep. The scratches weren't deep, just enough to sting and make her cringe when she moved her arm around too much. Though, Soul thought any wounds on _his _meister were _his _responsibility to take care of since _he_ was supposed to be protecting _her_. Even though there was no way she was going to _not _come away from a fight without any 'battle scars'. Then there was the fact that both didn't want the other to get hurt. Maka sighed internally, _oh well._ Sides, she liked the attention. She hid her face behind her free arm to hide her smile. _This is definitely the best part of missions, well, besides maybe Soul Resonance and being together in the Black Room. _She flinched as Soul touched a tender part of her arm and her hands tightened automatically. "Oh, sorry Maka, I'll try to be more careful." He continued to prod her arm and apologized every time she flinched from him touching one of her injuries.

Soul brushed against a particularly big scrape and Maka yelped as tears formed in her eyes. "Kay, I think you're all taken care of." She thanked him and sniffled before looking at her injured arm. He did a good job, as usual. He was getting used to taking care of her, though she didn't mind, it gave her less to worry about. She looked at him and smiled thankfully as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. When she opened her eyes again she saw Soul frowning at her. "What?" she questioned.

"I made you cry again, didn't I?" He scowled. She frowned slightly at this. "It wasn't your fault Soul, you just touched a tender spot, s'all good." She smiled at him warmly and his serious expression lessened. "I still don't like hurting you Maka." She rolled her eyes at that and his lips quirked up in a twisted smile. "You're bound to hurt me sometime, it's human nature." She scrunched her eyes us and stuck her tongue out at him. He responded by putting his arm around her shoulders fondly and rubbing the knuckles of his opposite hand on her head. "Ahhh! Soul, stop it!" Maka squawked and swatted at him blindly with her good arm. He rolled his eyes and took the hand he was abusing her hair with to pick up the remote for the TV and turned it on. A music channel came on and he turned his head to raise an eyebrow at the girl next to him. "I got.. bored.. and if we have it we might as well use it… what? I don't listen to trance _all the time._" Maka pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. "I never accused you of such a thing, _Maka._" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see him smirking at her. "Says the king of all things musically dark, _Soul._" He rolled his eyes as a new song began on the TV.

"Ooohh~! I love this guy! His voice is sooo adorable~!" Maka squealed out uncharacteristically and grabbed the remote from Soul's hand. When she finally managed to grab it out of Soul's slack hand she turned the volume up and started to sing along, surprisingly on-key. Soul blinked confusedly and turned his gaze to the screen. "Can't Stand It by Never Shout Never? … Oh god, Maka. His voice is so _high. _I mean _at least _he _curses._ ..Wait, was that a freaken' man-giggle?" Soul scowled, "This is uncool on so many levels, Maka."

Maka just giggled, "You just wish _you_ could 'man-giggle'." She jumped up from the couch and stuck a hand out in front of him. "Dance with me_, pleeaasee_~?" Soul raised an eyebrow at her from his perch on the couch. "I'm kinda comfy here, Maka."

She pouted and wiggled her fingers in front of him. "Pleaaaseee? Please, please, please, pleeeeaaseee~?" Soul just stared up at her blankly, before sighing and standing up. Maka frowned but her eyes lit up when Soul spoke. "Fine, fine, I cave. C'mere you." The weapon took his meister's hands in his and stepped slightly closer to her. "You do realize this is an upbeat song right? You really want to risk your toes to dance with me, Soul? D'aww, I'm honored~!" Maka closed her eyes and smiled sweetly as she heard her partner scoff. Soul tugged her closer. "Just follow my lead." "M'kay." Soul simply rocked them back and forth gently, trying to keep his meister from causing herself more, unneeded damage. He looked down to see Maka smiling carefreely. Her head was resting on his collarbone, yes he was _finally_ taller than her, with her eyes closed and she was unconsciously leaning on him.

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it~_

Soul, shook his head, was he actually listening to the cheesy song? And was he actually _relating_ to it? Nomore of Maka's girly romance-comedies for him. Though, the dork did look pretty adorable, and he hadn't seen her this peaceful in a long time. It was… nice. Well, it let him relax a little easier, anyways. He shifted his hands to her waist and her arms wrapped around his chest. "Mmm, comfy." Maka mumbled, and Soul's cheeks tinted light pink. He scrunched up his nose and grimaced, so un-cool. His smile came back though as Maka yawned and leaned on him more noticeably, shifting her grip to his waist. She tried to stretch but yelped as she stretched her momentarily forgotten injuries.

"Hmm, I knew this was a bad idea." Soul went to pull away but blinked confusedly as he was kept in place. "Nooo, don't gooo." Maka pouted again as she tightened her grip around his waist. "Maka, don't! You're going to hurt yourself more, idiot!"

_Baby, I love you~ I never want to let you go~_

"But I dun wan yu ta go." Maka mumbled into his shirt. Soul rolled his eyes but smirked. "Fine, fine." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a hug. "You know I don't like it when you're in pain, though." "Maka isn't caring at the moment." "Ugh, that was just cheesy, ya bookworm." "Souull…" "Oh, thanks for reminding me! Ya _flat-chested _bookworm."

_And you-ooh, you got me where you want me, 'cause I'll do-ooh, anything to please you, just to make it through, another year~_

Maka managed to land a hard punch to his kidney. "Argh, fine, you're just too easy to annoy. And I didn't even get a Maka-chop that time! Hey, did you injure more than just your arm?" "Soul! You idiot, you're the one that had to check every inch of me for _scrapes_, just lemme go!" "Aww, snuggle time over?" Maka continued to punch his chest half-heartedly until he let go.

_You-ooh, I saw you 'cross the room, and I knew-ooh, that this was going to blossom into something beautiful, … you're beautiful~_

Maka stomped off to her room, which happened to be in the opposite direction of where they were standing in the living room. "Love you too, Maka~!"

Maka stopped, her shoulders stiff. She turned slowly to look at him. "Good night, Soul." Maka managed to spit out. Soul waved at her, a toothy grin on his face and sleepy eyes sparkling. She rolled her eyes in an attempt to end the conversation. She then continued to turn around and walk nonchalantly through her door, just to slam it closed and slide down it, lying in a blushing heap. _Phew, that was close. Curse my annoying hormones. Your male partner says he loves you and you get all mushy. He almost saw my stupid, girly reaction. … That jerk, scythe-boy really shouldn't say things he doesn't mean. Hmph, good-looking idiot. _She still found herself smiling wistfully as the finishing song blasted from the TV. It was just loud enough for her to hear through the grained wood of her door. She shook her head, the song reading her thoughts.

_And I can't stand it, no I can't stand it~_


	3. Maka Feels Untouched

**Author's Note: AHHH! My mind cannot handle the massive amounts of fluff! Well, mine can, but that's what I imagine half of the people who read this to say? c: Eh, yeah. Uh, the song doesn't connect much to the story in my mind, I 'unno? Maybe some random viewer will find a connection! 8D I just thought of this while listening to the song... Song is Untouched by The Veronicas. -nods- That is all.. I think. /x Oh, no offense to any Russians! D: .. You'll find out~**

**Disclaimer: It's called 'fan'fiction for a reason~**

* * *

><p><em>"I feel so untouched, that I want you so much, that I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow, I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I've met you~"<em>

_Winter is sooo.. cold. And quiet. And bothersome, yes, that's definitely a word now._

Maka frowned and looked out the living room window, out into the snow-less city. It was another Nevada, January night, below freezing and yet precipitation refused to fall from the sky. She was splayed out in a chair by the window, with a stack of books next to her and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, extra marshmallows. Surprisingly, the stack of books was untouched, and the hot chocolate wasn't in much of a better state. Maka went to take a sip of said drink, but frowned when the room-temperature liquid touched her lips and grimaced as she forced herself to swallow it. The teen-aged blonde sighed and set down her cup on the windowsill. She fidgeted with one of her pig-tails as she zoned out, her thoughts whirring around crazily in her mind.

The silence was broken as Maka whipped her heads towards the front door, which had just opened. "Nyaa~? Maka-chan?" Maka's facial expression dropped severely, her eyes losing the look of hope they had had moments prior. The sound of heels clicking on tile was heard as Blair made her way into the living room to find her female roommate staring out a slightly, frosted-over window. "Oh~! There you are, Maka-chan! Bu-tan just wanted to drop in and say that she would be staying at work for the next couple of days~! Eh, Maka-chan? Nyaaa~?" "Oh, sorry Blair. I heard you, I was just thinking. Be safe, okay?" Blair tilted her head at the tone of Maka's voice. "Maka-chan? Nya, is something wrong?" "Pssh, no, I'm alright, just go already, before Soul shows up and you end up staying here to molest him!" The cat's expression softened as she was indirectly told why Maka was upset.

That didn't last long as her mouth morphed into a coy smile that Maka couldn't see, since she was still looking out the transparent glass. "Weeeell, I suppose since Bu-tan can't be around to _welcome Soul-kun home_, Maka-chan will just have to do it for Blair~! Nyahahaha~!" Blair cackled as a book whizzed past her head as she made a beeline for the door, which she quickly closed behind her.

Maka growled as she turned back to the window and crossed her arms over her chest. _Stupid, cat lady. She knows that I never could slash would do that Soul. Jeez, even I know I'm not seductive. ...That underwear Tsubaki and Liz forced me to buy does up my self confidence though. Gah, she's sooo getting it when she comes back. And why'd she have to bring up Soul? I was just starting to not think about him.. I mean.. worry that he's in trouble. Yup, most, normal partners do that. Completely normal. Totally. ...This isn't making me miss him any less... DAMMIT! _

She curled herself further into her quilt and shivered as the cool air around her still managed to get in. Her new favorite season was _definitely_ summer at the moment. _Ugh, I'm totally hating on winter. ...If only I could be seen as powerful, like Soul, and go on missions more often, then at least I wouldn't be bored.. and cold... and lonely. Ugh! Stop it, Maka, bad thoughts! Bad! Supposedly, platonic relationship here! No missing your stupid, annoying, semi-adorable, obviously-male partner! ... Dammit. _Maka slapped herself but whimpered when she actually hurt herself. _I'm not going to let myself win, am I?_

Maka freed herself slightly from the now-rumpled quilt and tilted her head back against the chair to stare at the ceiling blankly. _Bored and alone, bored and alone. ... This sucks. I need something to do... but I don't want to get up. _Maka rolled her head to the side, first to the left, to look in the direction of the closed front door, then to the right, at the window which had become completely covered in frost. She still managed to vaguely see out the window and notice that the sky had _yet_ to allow any precipitation to fall. _That's a very determined, inanimate object, _Maka thought, amused momentarily.

_...__I wish I could be like a snowflake. I could fly away to any place I want. Then, why I find somewhere I like, I can stay there until I'm not wanted anymore and then just melt away. Sounds nice... and I'd never be cold. Epic bonus. _Maka frowned but stayed silent as she curled up as best as she could on the slightly uncomfortable chair. _If only I had my personal human-heater back... I wouldn't be cold THEN. Humph, damn you death scythe missions! So, ... uncool. God. Fucking. Dammit. Now I even sound like him! Can I please just get him out of my head already? Please? C'mon brain, I'm good to you! I take care of you, and feed you, and exercise you daily! Pleeeeaasseee? ... I'm talking to my brain. Just, just FML._

Maka raised her head up, ready to smash her skull against the window in an attempted face-window, but rethought her plan as she imagined getting glass lodged into her brain. _Ick... and that's why I don't mind having fewer missions. ... I still miss Soul though... FINE YOU STUPID BRAIN, THERE, I ADMITTED IT! HAPPY? ...Still talking to myself. Fuck my goddamn life. Wait, no, that sounds weird... gah! My brain has obviously been corrupted by some unseen, outside force when I wasn't looking. Yup, that's obviously the case here. ...Kay, now that that's concluded, I think it's time I go to sleep before I do something I'll totally regret later!_

Maka wriggled around, trying to get out of her cocoon of warmth. "FUCCKKK!" Maka squealed as she fell on the floor, belly-flopping it and still immobile. She face-floored herself, which was immensely safer than face-windowing, and sighed as she laid her cheek on the floor. Her cheek ended up being squished though, so it made an odd, horse noise instead of a sigh. "Fudge balls," was what she settled for instead. _Well, I guess this as close to my bed as I'm getting tonight, insert sigh here. Guess it's time for another night of on and off sleep. Hopefully more sleep, less awake. ... I probably just jinxed it. Argh. _Luckily, she had changed and brushed her teeth before she sat down, obviously knowing something like this was probably going to happen. The passing out on someplace other than her bed bit, not the concluding that her mind was messed up and dealing with Blair bit.

Maka snorted and maneuvered her head to lie on the blankets, making it a little bit thicker under her head to use as a pillow. _Well, g'nite self._ Maka closed her eyes and tried to make herself comfortable. She frowned after a couple of minutes before opening her eyes. She blinked and tried to roll over. Then she huffed as she ended up wrapping herself up tighter. She cracked her neck and shoulders before frowning. _Ugh, I'm not tired. This is so... Okay, I refuse to say anything involving the word 'cool'. ..I just thought it, damn, yet again. So, eh, it's sooo, inconvenient? Yup, that's what it is. And utterly annoying... Still not tired. This. Sucks. ... Sucks monkey balls. Ugh, I'm not even coherent, or maybe I'm actually asleep but I think I'm awake. Maybe I should pinch myself, but WAIT! If I pinch myself then I might wake myself up and that'd be uncool. ...DAMMIT I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO SAY THAT WORD! _

_...I think I'm awake. _Maka hesitantly opened one eye, only to see the clock on the TV say that it was 2:13, and thus only ten minutes. She rolled on her back and went back to staring at the ceiling, with a pout on her face. _Sucks, suckish, sucky, err... sucktastic? I'm just full of new words today... Ugh, I'm going to have a headache tomorrow. And then I'll have bags under my eyes and I'll be all grumpier than usual... thank Shinigami it's Saturday. And we don't have classes at the university for another two weeks 'cause of winter break... I mean, why'd they give us a month off? I guess people were figured to go on a lot of missions or something... Well at least one of us lives up to others expectations. Stupid Soul... _Maka was about to cry in frustration.

_Jeez, I thought I wasn't supposed to be thinking about him.. 'sides, I'm sure he found some 'curvy cutie' in Russia. He'd totally jump at the chance to 'have to snuggle for warmth' up there. Hell, I'd jump at that chance. ...But only for survival purposes, god my hormones must've overthrown my brain. Either that or I've been hanging around the Thompsons too much.. probably both with my luck..._

The teenager struggled but finally got her hands free and clamped them over her eyes. Thinking that _maybe _if she didn't see anything then that she wouldn't think anything either... _I knew this wouldn't work but, goddammit this SUCKS! I don't want to get up and do anything but, really? I mean, I'm pretty damn smart, I should be able to sleep and think at the same time! Right? _Maka scrunched her eyes closed and tried to even out her breathing. _Think of fun, pretty things. Liiikeeee, uh, unicorns and rainbows? No, too Ke$ha and Lady Gaga. Hmm, monsters and fighting? ...Why does My Chemical Romance come to mind? ...Since when do I remember these bands slash people? Argh, my brain just _had_ to decide to break its off switch. _

Maka pounded her fists on the floor in frustration but jumped when it created a more than slight vibration. Eyes wide, Maka decided that she _really _ought to find a new hobby other than destroying things. And thinking of partners that aren't even in the same country. And how adorably helpless said partner looks when she's inches away from his head, about to Maka-chop him. Maybe it was a crude comment that set her off, what usually happened, maybe he was being a jackass, which happened even _more _often, or maybe she just felt like it, _ahhh fun times_. _What was I thinking about? Oh yeah, new hobby. ..Weeell, I already have reading, even though it's more of a get-away than for fun, usually when Soul's being an annoying a-hole.. Uhh, I'm not really good at any artsy things. Writing poetry is fun but, it's not something I'd do in my free time, and it's kind of Crona's thing. ... Er, what's there to do? _

_I suck at music.. well I'm getting more well-rounded with my tastes 'supposedly'. I remember sucking at painting and drawing... apparently my pencil's only good for writing notes, and maybe the occasional doodle that consists of random squiggles. I've never really been much of a sports person, 'sides martial arts, but that comes with the job. Ummm, thinking? I bet I've lost at least 30 calories in the past half hour from all the nonsense I've been trying to tell myself._

Maka ended up smirking at that. She wondered when Soul was going to get home, it had been eight days and he said that'd he be back in a week and a half tops. _'Course Soul can't really help if something goes wrong... It kind of sickens me that other people are handling him but, I'm practically positive they're better meisters than me and they've had waaay more experience, and have been around a looot more weapons.. I bet they don't get attached to weapons like.. this. I wonder what _this _even is. _

_Ugh, I really need sleep if I'm asking soul-searching, pointless questions. I'm probably not going to be able to function tomorrow.. and my back's going to hurt like hell. Maybe I'll just laze away on the floor for the next couple of days. It's not like I have anything I have to do. Hmm.. definitely sounds promising, I'll file that item of interest away for later. For now, SLEEP! _

"M'kay, brain, time for you to shut up so I can sleep!" Maka announced to the quiet room. She rolled on her side and used her hands as added cushioning for her head. Thus allowing her to _finally_ began to doze off.

Aaanndd, then the door was opened. _Ugh, I thought Blair said she was leaving, like two hours ago! _Maka frowned and pulled the cover over her head. She heard the sound of sneakers trying to walk stealthily towards the bathroom, _wait a second, Blair doesn't wear sneakers... _She slowly pulled the quilt down to her chin and looked towards the doorway to see a dirty, silver-haired male walk by.

_Soul's back~! My shark-face has returned to keep me from turning into a Maka-cicle! _Maka squealed a little internally and was about to attack her partner with a hug when she remember that she was stuck. In a quilt. On the floor. _Ohkkaaay, this is more than slightly embarrassing, uhh, just gotta wiggle enough. And. Maybe. Aw, DAMN! Oww, since when was that chair there? _Maka rubbed the knee that had knocked into the unsuspecting chair and frowned when she heard the lock on the bathroom door click. _Guess I'm not welcoming him home then. ...Curse you blanket. Ya know, sometimes you just have to, LET. GO! _Maka struggled with the edge of the blanket and ended up flipping herself onto her stomach, knocking her ribs on the floor.

"Oww. I _really _have to stop hurting myself on inanimate objects." She sighed dejectedly and tried to snuggle back up in her _evil, unrelenting_ cocoon of warmth. _S'pose I'll just have to try to go back to sleep... Well, since I haven't slept yet it's more like, just go to sleep? Ugh, I have to sleep, discussion over. Yay for not having school tomorrow... Argh, my brain just. Won't. Turn. Off! Okay, okay. Stay calm, stay coo-, eckhem, I mean, stay _collected_. I just have to think of happy things. Like, making Papa cry, or reading a good book, or flying on Soul, fun things, fun things, I can do this! _The clocked ticked in the background as Maka's breaths eventually became more even. Her eyes eventually drifted closed as she ended up falling into a dream-less land of nothing-ness.

The next time her eyes opened was when she was laid on something warm and fluffy after being carried from her uncomfortable place on the living room floor. _Ugh, why did it feel like I was floating? Mmm, bed, how I've missed you. _Maka groaned and stretched her arms above her head, various parts of her body cracking and popping as she yawned widely. Her eyes squinted open, only to see a familiar-looking head of silver hovering near the edge of her bed. She blinked a couple of times, focusing her eyes before she attacked. "SOUL~!" Maka cried out as she glomped him, causing him to fall on his back, thus making Maka straddle his stomach unintentionally.

Said weapon's eyes were wide for a second but quickly took on their normally, sleepy look as a toothy smirk formed on his face. Maka tilted her head, wondering what was with the strange expressions Soul's face was making. "Jeez, Maka, I was gone for a week. I'm sorry such a large part of your daily life was gone, which obviously forced you into depression. But, ya know you must weigh at least six times more than those Maka-chop dictionaries, 'sides, the guy's supposed to knock the girl off of _her _feet." Maka's eyes widened, more so than usual, and her expression was heartbroken for the couple of moments it took her to jump off of her roommate, stumble through her bedroom door, still half-asleep, and run to the bathroom. It didn't help Soul's sudden burst of worry at Maka's reaction, that she decided to lock herself in the slightly-cramped bathroom and didn't show any signs of coming out any time soon.

Soul sighed and ran a hand through his tousled, head band-less hair. "Guess I fucked up again. Ugh, I just got back too. Meh, why is it that'd I rather take that over-emotional, wannabe-board than a normal girl with a nice rack?" He took his time getting up from Maka's bedroom floor and walked slowly towards the bathroom and once he _finally _got there, knocked softly on the door, noticing that the hinges were starting to look _extremely _rusted from overuse. He grimaced as his voice came out softly, "Maka?" Girly sniffles were his only reply. Soul frowned and scratched the back of his neck, back sliding down the door to unknowingly mimic the meister's position. He pondered what one should do in a situation like this, then thought, since when do I fucking care? "Er, if it helps, you were more fun to snuggle with than those Russian chicks?"

"I KNEW IT!" Was the watery, yet triumphant cry heard through the partners' apartment building.

"So, uh, can you open the door now?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm, ugh, 'cause I'm sorry?"

"And _why _are you sorry?" Maka was sounded to sound more amused than depressed.

Soul rolled his eyes and replied, " Because I _may _have been a bit of an ass."

There was a snort from the other side of the door, "Nope, this door is magically sealed shut."

The weapon rolled his eyes and stood up. "Are you sitting down?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

There was a crash and a blade sliced through the door, rendering it completely useless. Which also caused Maka to frown and look up at her partner that hadn't transformed his arm back yet.

"We needed a new one anyways. Now, come on Crying Beauty. We can't have you hurting your stubborn-ass self because you decided to sleep on the bathroom floor." With that Soul picked up the still slightly-disoriented blonde bridal-style and walked back towards her room. Maka blinked, trying to get her brain to revert from mush, and stared blankly at the unusable door behind them. She squeaked as she was lightly thrown onto her bed, but not knowing it was coming, she had been clutching Soul's shirt and dragged him down with her.

"Well, well Maka. This is a rather _compromising _position."

"Soul, just shut up." She pouted before hugging him around his waist and making herself comfortable. "Mmm, sooo warm~" Maka sighed before closing her eyes and promptly falling asleep.

Soul looked as the technician tenderly before sighing and pulling up her covers around them. He then cradled the other's petite body in his arms and buried his face in her hair, mumbling something before his own exhaustion caught up with him. "It's nice to be back, here with you, you stubborn, idiotic woman."

_"Untouched, un-, and I need you so much~"_


	4. Bet'cha Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note: Mmm, yeah, I d'unno where this came from. -shakes head- I was going to do a different song, but my mood changed and I couldn't get the plot out right and I was all like, 'Blaaahh. Dx' So, I found my notebook that has a couple of already-made semi-plot-lines I did a lil while ago~ This was supposed to go a totally different way too.. like, Maka was supposed to be addicted to Soul's scent and be all like, 'Mmm, I just can't get enough of you, Soul~!' ... I would've never been able to write that. (x -cough- Sorry for semi-ranting. D; Anyways~ Song is Just Can't Get Enough by the Black Eyed Peas, it's uber catchy~ Aaannnd yeah... er, read on~? :3 This should be more romance-y and the next one should be slightly more humor-y... but my things never turn out as they're supposed to. 8D**

**Side Note: This might be like a triple-creature-feature-Saturday or something if I get my butt in gear, 'cause I have two more chaps about half-way done~ My schedule is sooo not scheduled anymore. :D So, -cough- the above author's note probably won't apply in some places... M'kay, that is all~**

**Disclaimer: It's called 'fan'fiction for a reason~**

* * *

><p><em>I wouldn't want to have it any other way, I'm addicted and I just can't get enough~<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, c'mon Maka, we're only like 10 minutes away from the house."<p>

"Noooo, comfy." Said blonde's arms tightened around her partner's stomach, her cheek resting on his chest.

"I'm not a walking, well driving, uh, I'm not a goddamn bed!" Soul growled at his partner.

Maka hummed her answer, rubbing her cheek against his leather jacket and smirking at how annoyed he was starting to sound. She couldn't help it though. It wasn't that she was tired, really. It was just that Soul was _really_ comfortable.

They had just finished yet another mission. The mission wasn't anything special, but the drive _was_. It was about four hours each way. Which sucked _extremely_ when your only vehicle is a motorcycle.

Maka didn't mind the closeness though. Sure her and her weapon were in close quarters alot. But practically all of their 'close' time was in battle. Not the most _romantic_ place in the world. She was sure Soul didn't mind.. Since he obviously didn't like her _that_ way. But she had figured out a couple of months ago that _she _**did** like him _that _way. Waayyy past the platonic barrier. Hence why she was extremely reluctant to let go of _her_ weapon.

Another reason she was so comfortable was because she had found out another appealing thing about Soul. Of course, she was the meister, so when they were fighting she was doing most of the dirty work. Getting sweaty and gross came along with her job. Soul got to stay clean in his weapon form, staying in the same state throughtout a battle, save any injuries he received.

* * *

><p>Maka stood near the area where the fight has transpired, trying to fix her hair. It had come out during the fight and was annoying the hell out of her. There wasn't a point in trying to put the sandy locks back into pigtails. And there was <em>no<em> way she was letting it down. She had just fought a battle, a not exactly intense battle that lasted maybe 10-15 minutes but was a battle nonetheless, and was sweating like bloody hell. She sighed taking one of her hair ties and tying her hair up in a semi-high ponytail. She had thrown her coat and vest on the ground a couple of minutes earlier, not being able to stand the heat of the desert. _Jeez, how long does it take a guy to get a motorcycle? It was maybe five minutes away. It has to have been _atleast_ twenty minutes already! Ugh, if I wasn't melting I would go looking for him. ...But if I Maka-chop him then it'll take even longer to get out of this hell-hole... Decisions, decisions._

The meister pouted as she flopped down on the hot sand, squeaking when it touched her bare thighs.

"Damn! That's really hot..." She sighed pulling her legs up to he chest, not caring if her underwear was covered anymore. Zoning out, she didn't notice the the nearing motorcycle.

"Jeez, Maka. What have I told you about public flashing?" Maka looked up the familiar head of silver before blinking and looking down. Her face flushed as she jumped up, promptly shutting her legs and crossing her arms over her still-developing chest. "Soul, why would you even _look there_?" The silver laughed huskily before replying. "Well, when _my_ meister decides stripping in a public place is a good idea..." Maka's inner voice squealed happily at the slightly possesive tone of the weapon's voice. "Well, I didn't know it was going to be_ this _hot. I mean, I know it's a desert but I'm practically turning into a human puddle!" Her partner snickered at her ruffled appearance, taking note of her hair and how it tantalizingly brushed her shoulder blades. "C'mon liquid girl, grab yer clothes and get on already." Maka's hands balled into fists as she stomped over to the pile of discarded clothing. _Must. Resist. Urge. To. Smash weapon head. Sooo hard. Aha, _hard_~ Gah, bad thoughts, going all perverted without warning me! I mean, I _was _talking about Soul, and a hard Soul is a happy Maka, and, wait. What did I just think? Ugh, I'm so glad these thoughts are only inner. Inner happy sigh._

_"AHHH!" _Maka squealed as a hand touched her shoulder. After she realized she was still bending over, showing her strawberry-print-underwear-covered-ass to anything in a five-mile radius, her back went rigid and her cheeks tinted a deep red. "Maka, stop zoning out already! I'm not exactly having the most of fun here either. Ugh, if you're not going to listen to me-" Maka squeaked again as she was slung over a muscled shoulder, only being able to stare at the ground and a rather manly looking butt. _A very nice looking butt. Gah! S-Soul's butt. I really have to stop these inner conversations! ...And these needless feelings for a partner that'll never feel anything similar for me... Well, atleast I'll be quiet if I'm emo..._

_"_Makaaa? You're giving off really sad vibes, you okay?" The male asked, sounding vaguely _concerned._ The same one who quickly cleared his throat when he realized the way that came out. Maka smiled and rolled her eyes, hugging her weapon around his waist, backwards style. "Feeling much better all of a sudden~" She snickered when she could practically hear his brain stall for a second.

She frowned as she was seated on the metal contraption. Gasping when her thighs touched another hot surface, she quickly jumped back onto Soul who was standing conveniently next to his motorcycle. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and her legs were around his stomach. She glanced up at him under her eyelashes and smiled sheepishly. "My skirt doesn't protect against hot metal very well." Soul scowled and handed her her discarded clothes. She blushed when he sat down on his bike, with her on his lap. "Better?" "Well, yes.." "Good, now let's go." Revving the engine, Soul sped off through the sand dunes with the blonde teenager clutching to him. Said girl smiled innocently into her partner's chest, tightening her hold on him and closing her eyes in happiness.

"Hey Soul?" "Yeah?" "You smell really good for some reason~" "Uh, thanks?" "Welcome~"

* * *

><p>And that takes them back to now. In an alley next to their apartment building. Soul looked down at the peaceful girl and quirked an eyebrow at her behavior. What would he do with this girl? "Let's go Maka, time to get off." "Noooo, carry~" Maka fluttered her eyelashes up at him and held her arms out, a pout on her lips. The scythe scowled before responding, "Now you're just getting lazy." The blonde frowned and was about to retort when she was suddenly being held bridal style and clutching to her weapon's shoulders for support. She went back to smiling happily and snuggled up to her weapon. She closed her eyes and missed the smirk on the male's face.<p>

Finally, after going up countless flights of stairs to their apartment, the pair arrived at the door to their apartment. Soul looked from the girl in his arms to the door. "Hey Maka? Can you open the door since you're kind of taking up my hand space?" "Mmm, sure. Where're your keys?"

"...In my pocket."

"...Which one Soul?"

"Back right?"

"Ugh, fine." She reached around him and slipped her hand in his specified pocket. Groping around his pocket (and his ass) she came up with nothing.

"Soul, they're not in there."

"Whaaa? Uh, back left pocket?"

She glared at him for a moment before sighing and reaching farther around his body, stretching as far as her body allowed. She sighed as she pulled out a key ring. "You just wanted me to grope your ass, didn't you?" "Woah there Maka, you're cursing, better calm down." He winked at her playfully and she retaliated by jabbing him in the gut with her finger. "Fine, fine. No more sarcasm, just open the door, key lady."

Maka scowled before shifting in order to reach the door and jamming the keys in the lock. The lock shifted and Maka pushed on the door, making it swing open. "Walk, servant! Mush! Onward!" "To infinity and beyond?" Soul interjected. "Less talk, more walk." "Woah, rhyming, hardcore stuff, Maka." That earned the boy a swat to the head. "Hey, look! A book!" "Maka that was just cheesy..." "Maka-CHOP!" "Aw, FUCK!"

Soul fell to his knees in shock, still managing to hold his giggling meister. He blinked slowly as his head hung down from the force of the book. He finally looked up to see his meister raising an eyebrow and smirking at him, though there was a small spark of worry coming from their soul bond. "You were saying~?" He scowled, "Rhyming, uber cool." Maka patted his head, a cheeky smile on her face. "Good boy." The spark of worry disappeared. Soul huffed and stood up. "Onward march!" He glared at her lightly, before smirking, walking over to the couch, and dropping his meister on it. "Kyaaa!" The weapon guffawed loudly before hunching over in laughter, clutching his stomach. The sight of his meister, eyes wide with surprise and mouth open in shock, was just too hilarious at the moment.

"SOUL! YOU, YOU BAKA!" Said male just laughed harder as looked up at her from where he had fallen over in laughter. Her face was red in embaressment and anger. "Jeez, Maka. Going all foreign language on me now?" "Soul... I'd start running." Soul gulped and look up at the still disheveled girl with the wide eyes he saw on his meister a couple of minutes ago. He saw her smirk and he quickly got up. She started to crouch on the sofa and he started backing away. "Not fast enough, Soul~" There was a flash of blonde as the meister tackled the weapon back onto the floor.

"Oof, god Maka, lay off the Deathbucks cookies." The girl frowned and flicked her partner's nose. He frowned up at her, but raised an eyebrow at her. "Having fun up there?"

"Mmm, yes, yes I am, quite comfortable actually~" To prove her point Maka wriggled around, making herself comfortable on top of her weapon. Soul's cheeks tinted pink as he laid on their living room floor, with a smug girl squirming on top of him, one who didn't scare the hell out of him with her gigantic boobs practically every day... It was kind of nice, and awkward. Extremely awkward.

Maka didn't really notice what she was doing though. She was simply proving her point. Though, when she looked up at Soul and noticed his tinted face and the way the corner of his mouth was twitching, she rethought her actions. Her face blushed red also, but she hid it in her partner's chest.

"Eh, Maka?" "Y-yeah?" "Well, whatcha doin'?" "Uhh, making you a human pillow?"

Soul snorted, his cool attitude back. "Nope, not happenin'." With that he turned them on their sides, his arms encasing her petite body. The girl's face finally lost it's extra color before she blinked and looked up to meet her partner's gaze. "You really shouldn't start things you won't finish, Maka~" Maka's face momentairily turned back into a tomato, before she smirked and moved her face closer to his. "Oh well~!" She kissed his nose, and jumped out his embrace while he was flustered.

"'Nite Soul~!" Maka yelled teasingly as she ran to her bedroom, unintentionally teasing him with the way her long legs were moving, the door slamming shut a couple seconds later.

"Huh. ...She totally likes me." Soul smirked toothily and got up off of the floor, migrating to his own bedroom for the rest of the night.

Didn't want to push new boundaries.

Until tomorrow.

Hmm, three hours atleast.

Nah, let's give it ten minutes and then throw the door open and demand entry. Now _that_ sounds like a plan that'll probably have him get reacquainted with one of Maka's favorite romance novels.

_Perfect._


	5. Feeling Higher

**Author's Note(thinger): OMG, MAN, I FINISHED SOMETHING! 8D -feels proud of self- I've been working on this for weeks. D': Curse you, school~! So, yeah, finals are coming up, and I have leik 20 days of school left- (ramble, ramble, ramble, blah, blah, blah, something of somewhat importance, hurp derp) -eckhem- So, yeah... This is my longest one-shot, chapter-thinger yet~! 8D 4.2k+, man! -feels extra, super proud- Aaaannnd, I shall now respond to the comments that you lovely people have written for the first 4 chapters~! :D ...Why do I end most of my sentences with ~(punctuation)? ... Uh, yeah, I think this is the part where I talk about this chapter... Okay~! :D **

**The Down-low(I feel soo nerdy typing that 8D): I used to adore this song, leik majorly, and soooo, even though I planned NONE OF THIS(well, I had an outline of 'supposed' events.. somewhere.. -glances at giant pile of who-knows-what), I hope this serves it justice~! -gets nudged- What? Oh, yeah! The song is Higher by Taio Cruz ft. Travie McCoy.. because let's face it, Travie makes it sexy~ ;D**

**And also, I GOT SO EMOTIONAL WHEN I SAW SUCKER PUNCH FOR NO APPARANT REASON. ;w; So, Maka's reactions are kinda based off of mine. ^^" Stupid, female hormones.. **

**Oh god, please give my sense of normalcy back.. **

**Oh(again..), dos things(Spanish, ftw~ :D ...I hated that class...), well, for one, I usually do the whole 'use Shinigami instead of God' deal for my stories/one-shots but I don't think I did in this one.. I probably used 'Jesus and Jesus Christ' a lot too... well, you obviously know what religion I am now. :D ... x.x"**

**Numero two(again with the Spanish...) *this pertains to a one-shot I'm working on* do most people use Patti or Patty for their fics/ways of refering to characters? D: I seem to use Patty like the horribly normal American that I am... Same pertains to Kidd, is it Kid or Kidd? ...I kinda like Kidd 'cause it's special-er~ c: Just curious of other's opinions and such~ So yes, I'm tempting you to review, do it, do it NAO! Just kidding... I'm sorry for my dorkiness. ;-;**

**Jeez, this author's note is already exceeding 500 words. Dx Guh, I talk(er, type?) too much...**

**Disclaimer: Me = Soul Eater is mathmatically impossible. (Does that even make sense? Gah. /x) ...I only own... stuff that isn't.. uhh.. -goes back to original disclaimer-**

**It's called fanfiction for a reason~ :D**

**-I'm sorry if it's all icky, I'll try to throughly edit it later. D: Angela, come save me from the doom of work~! Dx**

**-Wait, I'm 6 words away from a total of 5k words! ... Now I'm not. **

**-YAY, ACHIEVEMENT, YAAAAYYY~! **

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I can't get enough, I can't get enough~<em>

_It's taking me higher, higher, higher off the ground~_

The blonde 18-year old sat on the old beat-up couch in her and her partner's living room. Well, sat as in she was splayed out with her head on one armrest and her legs hanging over the other. Her left arm rested on her stomach and the other hung down, the back of her right hand lying on the floor.

Maka whimpered and turned on her side, clasping her hands together. She subconsciously started to twiddle her thumbs.

When she noticed her actions she growled and flipped angrily on her other side.

She started to fidget again.

After a couple of minutes of playing with her fingers she huffed and laid on her hands. Though, this position made her shoulders and back arch up off the couch, which was uncomfortable because she was sore after her last mission, which was a _week_ ago. _It was an annoying mission... _And, it was just kind of an awkward position in the first place. Especially now that she had 'untiny tits' as Soul had dubbed them on her 15th birthday. _Bleh, I'm still only a B-cup, my bras are a little small, but, still _only_ a B-cup. Though from what Tsubaki and Liz have told me, they do tend to get in the way..._

_Urgh, I'm going crazyyy. _

She frowned and started to kick her legs back and forth, hitting her heels on the side of the armrest with each backwards movement.

It wasn't usually like this. On days when Soul was out hanging with 'the guys' she would usually end up reading the day away or cleaning. Or when she was really bored she would allow herself to get dragged shopping. Usually getting man-handled by Patty or Blair in the process. Though, Blair had _finally_ moved out a couple of months ago. It had been around maybe three months, but she still visited on often. Usually unannounced. Which annoyed the hell out of the two _regular_ occupants.

In fact, the reason why they hadn't seen Blair the last week was because the last time Blair showed up, Maka had Maka-chopped her and then thrown the unconscious cat out the window. Sadly, she still managed to unconsciously land on her feet, which _severely _annoyed Maka. She was actually about to jump out the window and use her new and improved Super-Maka-chop, but, her partner happened to walk by just as she was climbing out the window. He had grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back inside, scolding her about rash decisions. She had pouted and Maka-chopped _him_, since she couldn't reach her first target, before going to her room and sulking for a couple of hours. Soul had then grumbled about girls and their hormones, staying on the floor for a few hours, just to be sure he didn't get in another encounter with the angered girl.

She had eventually walked out of her room, only to see her partner sleeping on the floor, _with a small puddle of drool next to his head_. She smiled softly before walking over to him.

Soul jolted awake when a foot connected with his head. He let out an unmanly yelp and looked up to see Maka giggling and clutching her stomach. It was his turn to smirk when she snorted and turned bright red. Eyes wide, she tried to cover her face while frowning at him.

"Nice drool pool, Soul."

They had both gone to bed that night embarrassed and wondering what strange feelings of warmth they were feeling.

She, of course, didn't know what Soul had been feeling. But, her feelings had escalated, even if only slightly. After being together for so long, she had become accustomed to feeling his presence. That included waking up with him close-by, how he learned what she liked to eat according to her mood, and the way he would help her with her pigtails when they were running late or if she was still half-asleep. She craved his touch and she didn't know why. Well, she had _ideas_, but, one of the first things her mother taught her was to not assume. Hence why she was mentally running around like a headless chicken.

She sighed as she maneuvered herself onto her side, again. She stared at the floor as she drew shapes in the dust on it. It started out as little circles and spirals. Those changed into stars and hearts. And those changed into little pointy-toothed souls. _Dammit, this sucks._

She looked at the clock, 6 p.m. glared back at her in electronic block letters. Soul had left her a note that morning saying he'd be back by 8. _'Course that's all it said. Hmph, at least he told me when he'd be back so I didn't freak out like _last _time. I mean, at least it was a book and not a baseball bat like all of those cheesy movies... Oh yeah, tonight's movie night._

Maka glanced at the stack of movies next to the TV. Most were Soul's action/manly movies. There were three or four of Maka's chick flicks that Soul had _allowed._ _Mmm, maybe I'll go get a new movie, 'sides we watched a stupid guy film last week. _The young blonde sighed, swinging her body up off the couch. She braced herself on the arm of the couch as she got dizzy for a second. _Ugh, pain in my head. _She whimpered before stalking towards her room, cursing at her betraying brain. _First you make me miss the albino, now you try to cause me bodily harm. You're just not on my side today, are you? _

She changed into comfortable skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Maka grabbed her wallet off her dresser as she walked out of her room. Slipping on her boots and a jacket she walked out of the apartment and out into the pleasantly warm, April day. There was a slight spring in her step, as being out of the house made her mood rise a little. _Hmm, what good movies are out now? There was that.. uh, what was it? It was like a 'guy' flick but it looked cool, um, punch-something? Er, um. Oh! Sucker Punch! I s'pose I'll look for that. I'll get some girly movie for back-up then. Something with Jennifer Anniston sounds good. Yup, my inner girl shall be satisfied._

She hummed a random tune as the bell clanged on her local DeathBuster. _Oh god, they really need to change that name. That's just _horribly _punny. Ugh, why am I giggling? Hey, you! Mouth, you traitor! _She slapped a hand over her mouth and rolled her eyes at herself.

The meister stepped into the store and walked around before seeing the sign for the new releases section. Looking up and down the shelves of DVDs she saw 'Just Go With It'. _M'kay that'll cure my chick cravings. Noowww~ _She tapped her chin, scanning the selections and starting to wonder if it was even out on DVD yet. _Nope, no, nada, zilch, not happenin', nuh uh, no way, ugh no, jeez _that _sounds cheesy__.__ Aha! Happy dance time~! _She picked up the case and noticed that her happy dancing wasn't only internal, as a couple of people looked her way. She sweat dropped a little and made her way to the check-out counter. The salesgirl worked quickly and one transaction later the girl found herself slightly skipping back to her apartment. _Do do do~ And I still have money for food! Always nice~_

When she got back to her apartment building she tilted her head when she saw an orange motorcycle in the parking lot. A _familiar _motorcycle. One that happened to be owned by her partner.

_Hmmm, I wonder what he's doing home early. Weird, he's usual out _later_ than what he says. And he's usual drunk. And injured. And unconscious. On some random street near a bar with an even more annoying than usual Black Star rambling about some chick had this _huge _rack... yeah, let's _not _go down memory lane. Ugh, never again..._

The girl sighed, walking through the door and dropping her keys on the kitchen table. She looked around but shook her head when she heard loud music coming from her partner's closed door. _No way is he going to hear me through _that_._

Walking into the living room she took the two DVD cases out of the plastic bag she was carrying and set them down on top of the TV for later. She yawned and decided that since Soul didn't seem to be coming out any time soon she might as well take a shower and get ready for bed. It's not like she was going outside again, when she decides to be lazy for once, she does it _thoroughly_.

She put the leftover plastic bag in the kitchen then got some pjs from her room. Walking past the door that miraculously hadn't been blasted off its hinges by the music; she shook her head and smiled lightly. _I guess we both have our weird quirks. _

She closed the bathroom door softly behind her and remembered to lock it. _Don't need a repeat of the still-asleep-peep scenario. I can't help it that I forget things when I'm tired... It was like three in the morning, I thought I could have some nice, relaxing shower time, but noooo, Soul decided that he just _had_ to sleepwalk into the bathroom._

She huffed and shucked her clothes off. She moved towards the bathtub/shower and turned the arrow of the knob towards the center of the dial, a warm bath sounded insanely amazing to the moody meister. She made sure the stopper was in the drain before turning around to evaluate herself in the medium-sized mirror. _Jeez, and I thought seventeen forever was just a song.. _She titled her head before toying with her pigtails, pulling them lower so they fell on her shoulders. Though, this resulted in a 'poof' effect so she grimaced and tugged the hair ties out.

_Meh, the long hair's not too bad... it just looks kinda.. mature? I guess even I'm used to seeing myself as a child after all this time. _She frowned before biting her lip and glancing towards one of the drawers under the counter she was leaning on. It looked like the other five, seemingly innocent, drawers next to and adjacent from it. But, the accursed upper left drawer held multiple objects that supplied the female species with immense power and confidence.

It contained _make-up._ The one thing Kami Albarn wasn't afraid to send her daughter, deeming it a simple gift that almost any girl could enjoy. _Almost_, any girl. Not girls like Maka, for example, that didn't bother with the gunk that kills their skin and makes them look fake, and kind of creepy in some circumstances. It was the stuff that would make her look like all those bimbos that seem to always be stalking her partner..._ Well, I'd probably still need a push-up bra, but that's past the point..._

She subconsciously started to play with her hair, an annoying habit she had actually picked up from her _weapon_. Yes, the _male_ weapon, the one with the bleach-white hair that seemed to coolly ignore gravity. _He's even annoying me in my thoughts, lovely. _Maka rolled her eyes before glancing cautiously back at the drawer. She hooked a finger in the handle and leisurely pulled it open. Tubes of mascara, eye liner, and lip stain were exposed. Multiple colors of nail polish and eye shadow glittered in the dim light of the increasingly steamy bathroom.

_Mmm, nice, warm steam, like a sauna, or one of those hot springs we used to go to. _Maka jerked as she realized the water was still running and turned around, sighing when she saw it was at a safe, anti-splash level, and pushed the knob in, stopping the flow of water from the faucet. She glanced at the drawer one more time, noticing the few compacts of blush and cover-up that her natural complexion took care of by itself. The blonde sighed internally before grabbing her washcloth off a hook and settling gingerly into the warm, borderline hot, water. _I don't need make-up, I've lived perfectly fine without it for multiple years... Besides, it would be weird if I suddenly turned all girly. _She nodded, happy that she won the argument with herself, and settled down for a comforting soak.

She grabbed a bottle of cherry-scented body wash and squeezed some onto her washcloth before pouring a little into the water around her, tinting it red momentarily. She watched, entranced as a little swirl of red stayed a solid gel and slowly drifted to the bottom of the tub. Maka smiled as she poked it, sending it into a frenzy and making parts of it break off and scatter. Then she got a little nauseated, the color reminding her of unpleasant memories.

Ones of coming back from missions, both meister and weapon battered and bloody, usually with her patching the both of them up before they collapsed and ended up tangled together on whatever surface was closest and using each other as pillows. The edges of her mouth tilted up as she reminisced the closeness they used to have. The two rarely had missions to get them bloody anymore, let alone any missions at all. The time of them fighting as a unit was behind them, and only called to the forefront again if there was an emergency. Well, Soul _did_ have missions, even if they weren't together. Maka was usually found doing paperwork and research, instead of the fighting alternative. She was supposed to be kept _safe, _even if she didn't want to be.

Her papa was happy about the decision to keep his daughter sheltered, though. Of course her papa being happy royally pissed her off about the situation even more. She felt like she was living the life of a china doll. Something pretty and nice that could be played with and used, but she was seen as too fragile and became a knick knack, something to be stowed away on a high shelf, to never see action again. It was practically meister abuse. You train a girl for fighting then say that she can't? It's not the best solution to protecting something. _Besides, wouldn't they want me to fight? My anti-magic wavelength seemed to be very effective, wouldn't they want to use that? It would make things easier for others. Less enemies and less worries... more time to spend with ones you don't see as often as you used to.. _

_Ugh, my dark side is showing. Hmm, less depression, more.. uhh, expression? Eh, no.. Less exclamation, more relaxation? Yep, that's very relative, good work brain. I may not be a poet but, I can still rhyme! ...On occasions._

The momentarily silent meister quickly lathered herself up and soaked her hair in the now bubbly and scented water. After a couple of minutes she shaved the necessities before rinsing off and pulling out the plug. She tentatively got out of the tub, careful to avoid slipping as she made a grab for her towel. She smiled as she succeeded in not falling and wrapped the warm, fluffy object around her body. The girl patted herself dry before taking the towel and wrapping it around her dripping hair. She quietly slipped on her pajamas and rubbed the excess water out of her tangled hair with the moist towel. She carefully stepped over puddles and walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it to let the excess steam out. Then she meandered back to the mirror. The face that looked back at Maka in the mirror held a thoughtful expression and both sets of eyes flickered once again to the still-open drawer.

She grabbed a hairbrush and started working on the knots in her hair, still looking at the drawer of mysterious objects. She sighed as she finished with her hair, and set her brush down on the counter-top. Her mouth twisted in a mini-scowl and she curiously took out a tube of mascara. She glanced at the label: _Enhances length and volume of eyelashes. Onyx black. _She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully and twisted the one end, breaking the plastic lock. She pulled out the brush end and looked from it, to her reflection, and back again. She shrugged before bringing the brush up to her eye, her tongue sticking out in concentration, as she stared at the mascara brush in the mirror.

She gently brushed the stick upwards against her upper eyelashes, as she had seen the Thompsons do countless times, and smiled victoriously as she didn't stab herself in the eye. She switched to the other eye and repeated the process. She blinked, her eyelashes feeling slightly heavier. Though, when she glanced in the mirror, her gaze turned slightly awestruck. _Wow, pretty..._ She fluttered her eyelashes and giggled softly. She flushed a little at the sound before her happiness overrode the embarrassment at acting girly.

_This feels nice~ _She smiled at her new friend before screwing the cap back on and placing it back into the drawer. She softly tapped the drawer shut before glancing at her reflection again. _Even though I just took a bath and am going to have to wash my face again... It does look pretty, well, cool. Hmm, maybe I'll try this make-up thing more often, but nothing more than this, this is plenty huge of a step for me. _She turned her head at multiple angles and continued to smile at her reflection.

What she didn't notice was the sleepy weapon that had turned off his music and trekked from his bedroom to the bathroom, only to find it occupied. Said silverette's eyebrows instantly rose to be covered by his sleep-mashed bangs. "Hey Makaaa?" The blonde jumped and turned midair to see her weapon watching her curiously. "Gah, Soul, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Well, I know that you don't tend to primp a lot, if at all, but I really, _really_ need to piss. So, if you wouldn't mind.."

"Oh, uh, wh-whatever."

Maka stumbled out of the bathroom, blinking her weighted eyelashes.

She walked slowly down the hall, frowning at herself. The fingers of her right hand trailed lightly along the wall as she heard the toilet flush in the background. This whole make-up deal really _wasn't_ in her character. Maka couldn't remember the last time she had tried to 'primp' herself, or even the last time she had gone to a party. _Well, since Soul never wants to go anywhere, like a damn__,__ lazy bum... Why _do_ we end up going everywhere together? With my affections and Soul's weapon tendencies aside... Hmm, this mental conversation is taken a turn for the serious, entertainment time it is!_

Maka walked into the living room and immediately walked over to the couch and flopped face first onto it, though her shins and feet ended up sprawled on the floor from the couch being too short. She huffed into the cushion she was currently suffocating in before raising her legs and letting them hang over the armrest opposite her head instead. There was a deep chuckle before her legs were raised again, this time without her consent. She grumbled into the couch and flipped over onto her back, laying her legs on her partner's lap and propping her head on an armrest. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head before noticing that Soul had the TV remote and that opening credits were playing on the screen of their TV.

"Mmm, which one did you put in?"

"Ha, the Sucker Punch one. M'not watching some chick flick, Maka."

"A girl can hope that at _some_ point she'll be able to domesticate her male."

"_Your_ male, eh?"

Maka stuttered and blushed, kicking her partner's thigh before turning her head away, pursing her lips. She heard a sigh and her blush darkened as a hand was placed on her bare thigh, it was hot enough for her to start wearing shorts to bed, before the low timber of her weapon's voice entered her senses.

"Jeez, Maka. No need for you to go all tense, I was just kidding." Maka scowled at him as he rolled his eyes and selected the 'play' button. A small opening theme sounded before the screen grew momentarily dark. The meister turned her head excitedly towards the screen and in turn didn't notice that her weapon's hand hadn't left its spot on her leg, or that he had, consciously or not, started rubbing leisurely circles on the unprotected skin.

"God, why are all the guys in this movie sleazeballs?" Maka wondered disgustedly.

"I guess you're not the only one in the world that hates our species, love." Soul replied.

The meister simply rolled her eyes and snuggled closer into her partner's side, her short-sleeved shirt not offering her much protection from the late-night chill. After the first, dramatic couple of minutes, Maka had migrated to her weapon's side, with the hopes of warmth and a shoulder to hide behind when things got a little creepy. Their legs now lay interlocked on the coffee table, and Maka was extremely thankful that she had the odd habit of wearing socks to bed.

"Wow... These girls are really... well, really skilled." "You know you wanted to say badass~" "Soul, shut up! I happen to be watching a rather epic fight scene!" "Hm, sure sure. You watch the skills, I'll watch the miniature outfits." "Maka-CHOP!" Maka took advantage of her partner's current unconsciousness and slipped her feet under his, humming happily as feeling was restored to her freezing appendages. She turned back to the slightly gore-y fighting on the screen, smiling lightly despite her annoyance.

"AHHHH!" "Jesus, Maka, it's just a robot!" "Yeah, but it came out of NOWHERE!" "I'm pretty sure it came from somewhere on the train..." "Well, yeah, but still!" "What did you expect? There were like, a hundred others, if one didn't come back to life than the scene would just be pointless in the cool department." "Gah, this is not the time for your cool attitude! Now I'm gonna have nightmares, and I'm going to be paranoid, and I'll think that everything looks like a freakin' robot..."

Soul pursed his lips at the mumbling meister who was still clinging to him, hiding her head in his shoulder. "Last time I checked I wasn't a human pillow." He felt a light punch to his back and rubbed his knuckles along the skittish girl's back before going back to watching the screen. They both had soft smiles on their faces, unbeknownst to the other.

"Oh. My. God. What the bloody hell? How can a guy just freakin' stand there and kill two girls like that! Oh god, now I'm freaking blubbering like a damn baby! Jesus Christ, that guy's sick in the head, killing Amber and Blondie in front of everyone like that!"

Soul snorted softly, rubbing his meister's shoulder as she cried and ranted into his t-shirt. Maka had come to lay her head and an arm on his chest and he had in turn wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon, we see Kidd and the Thompsons kick much more badass people's asses on a daily basis. Remember, it's just a movie, they didn't really die."

"I know, I know! B-but, they were the good guys! A-and everything was going in their favor, and they were doing so well! And then BAM! He just takes out a gun and shoots them! You, you just, don't do that! I mean, first they lose Rocket, now THIS!" The blonde was downright sobbing now.

The weapon snickered and wrapped his arms around the girl in a hug. "I'm sure he'll get some justice served to him, now calm down, hush hush, we haven't finished the movie yet."

"Thank whatever god is out there that that Blue guy was arrested and that at least Sweat Pea got away." "Mhm, happy ending. All better now that you got your girly ending fix?" Maka nodded her ascent into her weapon's side, which she was huddled tightly against. Soul's hand was now lying comfortingly on the girl's waist, and Maka's arms were wrapped tightly around the male's torso. They both seemed rather reluctant to get up and go to bed.

"Sooo, I guess it's bed time?" Maka questioned herself.

"Yeah, it's almost," Soul looked at the digital clock briefly before continuing," 11. That movie was pretty long..." A slightly awkward silence ensued.

"I don't want to go to bed yet...," was the simultaneous, blurted reply.

Weapon and meister flushed at both saying the confession out-loud and having the other thinking the same thing. Both looked away from each other, but stayed intertwined. Though, Soul being the 'cool' guy that he is made the first move.

Maka squeaked as she was picked up and thrust her arms around her partner's neck, holding on for dear life as the world spun momentarily. Soul snorted before he started walking towards his bedroom.

"If we're continuing snuggle time, it's _definitely not_ going to be in some dorky, nerd cave."

* * *

><p><strong>~The End :D<strong>


End file.
